Shugo Chara!: If Roses Weren't Red
by MomiNyanNyan
Summary: This is my first proper fanfiction. Kuukai and Amu in highschool! AMUTO FANS DON'T READ THIS FANFIC! Plz don't be too mean! T for safety Bye! Sxx
1. New School New Charas?

**Shugo Chara: If Roses Weren't Red**

**Chapter 1: New School... New Charas?**

**.::Amu's POV:.**

**Damn! It was my first day of highschool and already I was late! At least my best friend/crush Souma Kuukai went there too. I couldn't wait to see him again! I was so excited to see him again! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!**

**I was put up into his class because I'm really smart for my age. Kuukai is also pretty smart but he's usually so fixated on soccer to actually use his wits.**

**Kuukai's hair is the most beautiful shade of red-brown and his eyes are striking green.**

**When I got to class everyone was already in and at their desks. There was one seat left next to Kuukai so I slowly moved towards it when I heard a high-pitch squeal, "Kuukai-sama! Thank you so much for saving me a seat!" If you haven't already realised who it was it was... Yamabuki Saaya! Apparently her dad was the principal at this school so he let her go up a grade to be with Kuukai, "A-actually Yamabuki-san, this seat is already taken by Amu. Oh, and don't call me Kuukai, it's Souma-san to you, Kuukai to Amu." He said plainly. My heart heart skipped a beat! I was so happy that he chose me over Yama-PUKE-i! As it turns out Kuukai and I are in the same class for every subject. **

"**Thanks K-Kuukai," I managed to get out as I sat down,**

"**Nah, don't worry 'bout it!" Kuukai replied, "I would much rather sit next to you than...her!" He gace me his signature thumbs-up and wink. I smiled and winked back at him.**

**Pretty much all classes were boring except art(Miki), sport(Ran) and home ec.(Suu). Dia loved all classes because when children were in their favourite class their radiance was brighter than ever. Kuukai and I walked home together-even though we didn't exactly realise it. As it turns out he lives next door to me. Sigh, I was late for almost every class today. I had an early dinner then flopped down on my bed and went to sleep.**

**The next morning I nearly wet myself. Six more eggs were sitting on my bed! They looked like my other eggs except for the colour and symbol. One was orange with stars as the symbols, one was lilac with water lillies as the symbols, one was pink with cherry blossoms for the symbols, one was grey with clocks as the symbols, one was rainbow with jack of spades cards as the symbols and the final one was black but I didn't bother looking at the symbol before shoving them into my bag. **

**I ran to school and as soon as I approached Kuukai I puffed out, "Six-pant-eggs!" He turned around, eyes wide, "You have six eggs!?" I shook my head and Kuukai breathed out,**

"**Six more!" He almost fainted,**

"**Prove it," He said,**

"**Okay, okay," I replied as I gently lifted them out of my bag. That's when I realised what the symbols on the black egg were. They were white Xs. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was actually my egg not an X egg though. I knew this because X eggs have onl one X and dont have a pattern. Mine however had lots of Xs and a checkered pattern like all of my other eggs.**

**Kuukai thought that the ones with the jack was the best. Then he pulled out a rainbow on with jokers on it. I was so happy that he was actually showing intrest in my stuff. Just then both eggs cracked revealing charas that looked just like us except mine had Kuukai's personality and vise versa. Mine was the first to speak, "Yo! I'm Ayami! I represent Amu's desire to spend more time with Kuukai! She does ha-!" I knew what would come next so I smacked m hand over her mouth and blushed. Kuukai's chara was so much like me it was scary! He was always blushing and stuttering, "H-hi, I-I am Kuukara, K-Kuukai's desire to spend more time with A-!" Kuukai did exactly what I did. He even blushed a little. I laughed, it was funny watching Kuukai blush.**

**The next set of events were a bit of a blur. I think it went something like me chara-changing with Ayami, challenging Kuukai to see who could get to class first and exactly tying with him. We moved completely in-sync as well. In history class my grey egg hatched, "I'm Akasi! Nice to meet you! I am Amu's desire to remember dates, times and be on time to important things." I smiled, this shugo chara was way easier than Ayami. I showed Kuukai and he thought it was awesome.**


	2. Lunchtime Drama!

**Hi all! Sorry that I haven't updated anything but I'm gonna try extra hard to update. I'm sorry if it sucks but you were the ones that chose to read this crappy story. Anyway, I don't own Shugo Chara! or any characters. Just the new charas. Anyway, ONWARDS TOWARDS THOU STORY! (Random cape appears on my back and flows around me heroically as I point dramatically to nowhere in particular)  
**

**Lunchtime Drama!**

Amu POV

" Amu! I'm hungry!" Droned my little sister, Ami, " Make me a sandwich!"

" Dammit Ami! Do it yourself! I'm doing my homework!" I screamed down the stairs. I was in my room and she was at the bottom of the stairs,

" But Am-!"

" Get lost you frickin' midget!" I scream. Shes been getting on my nerves a lot lately,

" Shes still as annoying as ever I see," Came a voice from my window. My face lit up,

" Kuukai!" I exclaim, "Why did you come through my window?"

"Ugh, my brother went out last night and didn't tell anyone. He then got grounded so I'm gonna have to stay out of sight. Oh, and can please come in?"

" Huh? Oh, ah yeah sure." I was a bit confused about what he was saying because I got lost in his eyes. He came in and sat on my bed. " So ummm..." I said, not knowing what to talk about. So I just ended up asking the obvious, "Why are you here, Kuukai?" His face brightened as he exclaimed,

"The principal of our school has decided to let the Guardians go up some grades to be with us!" It shocked me. I just couldn't believe it!

"So... They're gonna come to our school and be in the same grade as us?" I asked stupidly. He just nodded,

"I think we're all a little worried about Yaya though..." I giggled, Yaya could be pretty childish so all I could do was hope that she had been studying. "Uh... Kuukai?" I said a little nervously. He looked at me and cocked his head to one side as I continued, "Do you want something to eat?" His face fell, but just for a second and he replied, "Sure! What are we having?" I laughed,

"Dunno. Let me go check." I said, "Be right back!" And with that, I opened my door, waved a hand over my shoulder and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Kuukai POV

As I waited in Amu's room, I thought about what she said when she asked if I was hungry. She sounded so nervous, I was almost hoping that she would confess to me... I sighed loudly, "Who am I kidding! She'd never like me!" She does have Tadase, and I still remember her confessing her love to him. I also know Tadase LOVES Amu! Why can't things ever go my way?!

I heard footsteps outside Amu's room so I tried to look happy and natural. She looked kinda shaken and worried. I cocked my head to the left, it was our code for 'Are you okay?'. She nodded as I sighed in relief.

I noticed that she had a plate in her hand, "Is that for me?" I asked,

"Yep!" She said, giggling slightly. That was when I noticed what she was holding. My mouth hung open in a perfect 'O' shape,

"Y-you m-m-made w-waffles!" I breathed out. She nodded enthusiastically as she came and sat in her desk chair. She handed them to me and watched with fascination as I wolfed them down. The were the BEST ever! They had the works, eggs, bacon, ice cream and maple syrup! She laughed at me when I licked the plate clean but I didn't care. SHE MADE ME WAFFLES!

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I checked my watch, "I'm so sorry Amu! I really have to get going now though!" She just nodded as I left through her window. I reached my house with ease and just lay in my bed until it was time to got to soccer.

Amu POV

I lay on my bed thinking, what was Kuukai talking about when I was coming up the stairs? He was saying stuff about some girl not liking him. A pang of jealousy clawed at my heart. I had to remind myself that it didn't matter, he was still my friend after all... right?

The next day at school was as boring as ever. The Guardians didn't transfer for another week so Kuukai and I just hung out together. It was at lunch though, when things got interesting...

You see, Kuukai and I were walking around the cafeteeria, looking for an empty table to sit at and when we finally did, we went to sit down (Obviously!). But then Saaya popped up, "I'm sorry Hinamori but we don't allow losers to sit at our table. Souma-Sama is allowed to sit with us anyday though!" I was about to leave, bu then I had an idea, I just hoped that it would work. I hoped that Saaya's brain functioned kinda like my dad's. I whispered my plan to Kuukai while Saaya just stared, waiting for my next move. Kuukai nodded, agreeing to my plan. I closed my eyes and put my plan into action...

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Cliffy! Don't worry, I will update soon though! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate the support!**

**Luv and lollipops from**

**MomiNyanNyan ~Nyan!~**


End file.
